Viceversa
by Diana Candy
Summary: "—Princesa, ¿Cómo puedo confesarle mis sentimientos a la chica de mis sueños? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que ella me corresponda?... —Le pides consejo a la persona equivocada. Si yo supiera la respuesta a eso, lo pondría en práctica..." MarinetteXChatNoir. One-shot.
—

—

* * *

Apenas hace muy poquísimo tiempo me enamoré locamente de la mágica historia de _Miraculous_ _Ladybug_ , y ese amor me obligó a escribir esto en un verdadero santiamén.

Y bueno, la relación entre _Chat NoirXMarinette_ me parece particularmente encantadora, más que las otras combinaciones de identidades, así que sobre ello decidí escribir.

Espero el modesto e improvisado resultado les sea agradable.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **VICEVERSA**_

—

—

—

 _Treinta segundos._

Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Chat Noir como para no ser alcanzada —pese al reiterado ruego de éste por confiarle su identidad secreta—.

 _Veinte segundos._

Sólo necesitaba encontrar algún callejón en la nocturna ciudad, para que su rostro desenmascarado no fuera presa del ojo intruso de algún ciudadano.

 _Diez segundos._

Callejón seguro hallado. Sin embargo, su suspiro fue interrumpido al escuchar el choque de tejados y posteriormente ver al fanfarrón gatito saltar en dirección a ella.

 _Cinco segundos…_

Ni hablar. Marinette tuvo que saltar a un apestoso contenedor de basura, al tiempo justo en que Tikki despegó su cuerpecito de los pendientes mágicos.

—¡Marinette! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —reclamó la criaturita rojiza, quitándose una cascara de banana de la cabeza.

—¿No lo notaste? ¡El felino me está persiguiendo!

Chat Noir aterrizó en el callejón, habiendo acorralado el rastro de su amor platónico. Nuevamente había estado a escasos segundos de conocer el rostro al que le profesaba amor incondicional. Ya que no había usado su técnica _Cataclysm,_ Plagg aún podía regalarle muchos minutos más de transformación, por lo que su impulsividad enamorada había obligado a sus piernas a la incansable persecución de su amada Ladybug… pero había fallado. El callejón sólo vislumbraba la luz de la luna, su desilusión y un contenedor de basura, pero no a Ladybug.

Marinette salió del contenedor tan pronto como escuchó a los monos en la costa marcharse. Mientras continuaba recibiendo los reproches de Tikki por el apestoso aroma a desperdicio, no reparó en que los gatos tienen un sentido auditivo muy superior al humano. Así pues, con la misma prisa con que Marinette salió del basurero, el oído de Chat Noir lo alertó para esperarla al pie del callejón.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó él, tomándola de los hombros una vez que la atrapó en la esquina.

—¡Chat Noir! —Tikki se escondió de inmediato dentro del bolso.

—Espera… —exclamó él, habiendo visto el rostro en la luminosidad lunar—. ¿Marinette? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha sucedido algo?

—Yo… esto… —tartamudeó, como su naturaleza nerviosa acostumbraba—. Creo que he sido poseída por los poderes del villano, pero no tengo recuerdos. Cuando reaccioné estaba dentro del contenedor de basura… —mintió sin desvanecer su sonrisa histérica.

—De acuerdo —rio él, siempre alegrándose de la simpatía de su amiga—. Creo que eso explicaría el olor.

A ella no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario, mayormente debido a que era verdad. Él en cambio continuó riendo al verla avergonzada.

—Ya está bien, basta… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—A mí se me escapó mi bichito —respondió con sonrisa resignada—. ¿Acaso tú no estás muy lejos de tu casa? Déjame darte un aventón, princesa.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera responder negativamente, Chat Noir la había tomado de la cintura, al tiempo que elevaba su bastón hasta los cielos. Jamás abandonaría a su amiga allí, sabiendo lo asustada que seguramente estaba al haber sido poseída, lo lejos que estaba de casa, lo avanzada que se encontraba la noche y, sobre todo, lo frágil e indefensa que era la tierna Marinette.

Asimismo, era divertidísimo observar el nerviosismo característico de Marinette, cuando él la tomaba de la cintura y le coqueteaba con todo el descaro que sólo Chat Noir poseía naturalmente. Y sí, sólo aquel héroe, ya que siendo Adrien jamás se atrevería exponer su personalidad bromista y seductora, mucho menos abusando de los pobres nervios de la delicada Marinette. No, aquel cínico bufón era exclusivo de su negro traje de látex y sus orejas de gato.

—¿No te asustan las alturas, mi lady? —preguntó él, alardeando de la altura que podía lograr el bastón.

—Me asusta más lo que me dirán mis padres al estar fuera de casa a semejantes horas, y apestando a basura, para variar. Pero, fuera de eso, ¿Cómo podría temer a las alturas, estando al cuidado del mismísimo Chat Noir? Tan valiente y valeroso —agregó, burlándose secretamente del ego que bien conocía de él.

—Hoy no he sido lo suficientemente valiente —apenas susurró, con una sonrisa resignada.

—¿Acaso _algo_ atormenta al invencible héroe de París?

— _Alguien_ , mejor dicho —suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo lamento mucho… En verdad quisiera poder ayudarte —respondió ella, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por saber que obviamente Ladybug era la causante de aquella cara larga.

El corazón de Adrien se enterneció. Siempre había admirado cómo Marinette parecía tener una sonrisa destinada a todos los cabizbajos. Incluso mostrándose tan vulnerable y a veces distraída (lo cual a Adrien le parecía realmente encantador), él nunca había visto que Marinette se negara a dar una mano amiga.

Quizá su frustrado corazón necesitaba una dosis de ánimo, por parte de su siempre sonriente amiga.

—Pues ya que lo mencionas, princesa… —dijo de pronto, aterrizando de golpe sobre un tejado—. ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?

—¿Consejo? —preguntó sin entender. Marinette pensaba que los consejos no eran su fuerte, y siempre había considerado a Alya una experta en eso (aunque un tanto imprudente, cabe mencionar). No obstante, los sinceros ojitos de gatito desamparado de su compañero le hicieron ceder—. Pues adelante, no prometo responderte de manera sabia, pero haré lo que pueda.

Él sonrió, tomando asiento sobre las tejas e invitándola a imitarlo. Apartó unos segundos antes de confesar su desánimo, para admirar la perfecta luna de París, que hacía resplandecer la Torre Eiffel. Noches tan lindas como esa eran regalos celestiales para los amantes, pero para Adrien sólo había un pesar incontenible sobre su pecho.

—Princesa, ¿Cómo puedo confesarle mis sentimientos a la chica de mis sueños? O, mejor aún ¿Qué puedo hacer para que ella me corresponda?

—Como lo supuse: le pides consejo a la persona equivocada. Si yo supiera la respuesta a eso, créeme que no sólo te lo diría, sino que además lo pondría en práctica —esta vez fue ella quien sonrió con tristeza.

Adrien ignoraba que él resultaba ser el motivo de aquella mueca. Marinette olvidó por un momento que estaba actuando en papel de consejera, y en cambio, imitó la congoja amorosa de Chat Noir, pensando en su propio amor platónico.

—¿Entonces has sentido lo mismo que yo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Pues en realidad no sé qué es exactamente lo que sientes tú, pero lo que yo siento es… es… —Marinette sintió un nudo en la garganta, sus manos se empuñaron sudorosas y decidió cerrar los ojos para conmemorar la verdosa mirada cristalina que la hacía desvelar.

—¿Un vacío? —interrumpió él, atinando lo que ella quería expresar—. ¿Un nudo en la garganta?

—Sí… Y un fuerte enojo con uno mismo, al no poder confesarlo todo sin que tu lengua se vuelva un nudo ciego, acertando a sólo decir babosadas.

—O tontos chistes sobre gatos —rio él—. También una gran preocupación de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para que quien amas te corresponda.

Escuchar eso le provocó a Marinette unas peculiares ganas de llorar. En parte porque ese pesar era justamente el que su corazón albergaba como pesadilla, y por otro lado, porque sabía que ella era quien atormentaba a aquel siempre sonriente gatito. No existía peor remordimiento que empuñarle a alguien más la misma daga que atraviesa tu propia alma.

—Chat Noir, por favor no digas eso… —comenzó a decir Marinette, para evitarse las lágrimas acusatorias— Tú eres un héroe fascinante, intrépido, aguerrido, simpático y audaz. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para alguien? Ya quisiera yo poder enfrentarme a la persona que quiero con la misma astucia que tú tienes; con ese desvergonzado atrevimiento y esa inexplicable seguridad… En cambio, habemos personas tan cobardes, torpes e inseguras, que probablemente nunca lograremos confesar nuestros sentimientos, porque seguramente seremos rechazados.

La pasión con la Marinette había elogiado a Chat Noir —misma que lo había dejado estupefacto—, se había ensombrecido violentamente al hablar de sus propios defectos. La mirada de la chica se posaba triste sobre la Torre Eiffel frente a ella, y Adrien sintió un insoportable dolor al ver a su amiga tan abatida.

—¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas, Marinette? —espetó sujetándola de los hombros—. ¡Eres la chica más amigable, tenaz, alegre, amable e incondicionalmente buena que conozco! ¿Cómo no lo puedes ver?

Marinette se paralizó y lo único que su cuerpo logró producir ante la sorpresa fue un leve rubor.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Apenas nos conocemos…

Adrien se sintió acorralado. Por supuesto que la conocía y que todo lo dicho tenía fundamento en su amistad y diaria convivencia, pero aclararlo sería revelar su identidad secreta.

—Las pocas ocasiones de convivir contigo me demuestran todas esas maravillas, mi lady. Apuesto a que todos a tu alrededor comparten mi opinión. Y si el chico que te gusta no lo ve, entonces es un verdadero estúpido.

Adrien no se daba cuenta de estar sentenciando su propia idiotez, al ni siquiera sospechar que el corazón de Marinette le pertenecía.

Marinette sonrió conmovida ¿Será que ella también era una idiota por no corresponder el amor del gatito? Sin embargo, Chat Noir amaba a la heroica Ladybug, la implacable genio de los combates contra las fuerzas malignas y dudaba que, a pesar de las caballerosas palabras dichas, él pudiera enamorarse automáticamente de la tímida chica que se escondía temerosa bajo el disfraz de mariquita.

—Supongo que, por mucho que lo deseemos, no hay un secreto para que nuestro amor sea correspondido —suspiró ella al fin—. Creo que deberíamos agradecer la convivencia que tengamos con la persona que queremos. No sé tú, pero mis días siempre son mejores al ver la sonrisa de ese ser, así sea dedicada a mí o no…

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor —sonrió él y, mirando al cielo con expresión filósofa, agregó—: ¿No sería genial siempre enamorarnos de la persona que mejor valore nuestras virtudes?

—Sería lo ideal —respondió, mirándolo con piedad—. Y ¿Sabes? No deberíamos darnos por vencidos tan pronto… quizá la persona que amas algún día corresponda tu afecto —titubeó ella, claramente conmovida por el corazón de oro que Chat Noir le permitía admirar.

—Lo mismo te digo, princesa… ¡Hay que prometerlo por las garritas! ¿Entiendes? ¡Garritas, como las de los gatos! —bromeó él, tan ridículamente como siempre, sólo que esta vez Marinette rio también.

El eco de las risas fue abruptamente interrumpido por el repiqueteo del añillo de Chat Noir, obviamente agotado de estar tanto tiempo transformado y a unos minutos de perder su poder. Sin avisar, tomó a su amiga de la cintura para llevarla hasta la terraza de su hogar en tiempo récord.

—Muchas gracias por el aventón, Chat Noir —sonrió ella, sujetando las manos al barandal sobre el que el héroe se posaba en cuclillas.

—Al contrario, mi lady: Gracias a ti por haber escuchado los maullidos tristes del "fascinante, intrépido, aguerrido, simpático y audaz" gatito —respondió, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella había compartido para describirlo.

—Tenía que decirte algo para devolverte la sonrisa, pero creo que el consuelo se te ha subido a la cabeza —dijo ella, virando los ojos mientras sonreía.

Ambos carcajearon nuevamente y cuando de pronto la risa de ambos se apagó, sus ojos continuaron posados en el reflejo de las pupilas del otro. Esa inexplicable magia momentánea pudo haber durado toda esa noche de luna llena, pero un nuevo tintinear proveniente del anillo los hizo abandonar el trance.

—Bueno, parece que es hora de marcharme a rescatar a las demás damiselas atrapadas en contenedores de basura — dijo extendiendo su bastón hacia un edificio cercano, pero antes de marcharse, tomó la mano de Marinette para besarla galantemente y guiñarle—. ¡Hasta pronto, princesa!

El atrevido gatito desapareció prontamente entre los edificios parisinos, dejando a Marinette con un rubor gracioso.

—¡Vaya, Marinette! —se escuchó a una burlona Tikki, saliendo de su bolsita—. ¿Acaso has decidido compartir el amor que le habías entregado a Adrien?

—¡Pero qué tonterías dices, Tikki! —se alarmó ella, sin lograr evitar sonrojarse—. Mejor entremos, que ambas necesitamos un baño urgente…

Tikki no censuró sus burlas ni durante el baño, secretamente orgullosa de ser testigo sobre cómo el amor destinado entre los héroes poco a poco iba creciendo, incluso más allá de las identidades secretas.

Plagg tampoco limitó sus bromas con Adrien, una vez salido del confinamiento del añillo.

—No sólo eres un infiel, sino que también un mentiroso —había carcajeado el Kwami felino, ya en casa.

—¿Pero de qué diantres hablas, pequeño? —quiso saber Adrien.

—Sencillo: ¿No se supone que habías entregado tu corazón a Ladybug? Además, cuando por primera vez vi a esa chiquilla en la escuela, me aseguraste que sólo era una amiga tras obsequiarle tu paraguas… ¡Pero sólo les faltó darse un beso para sellar su cursi conversación!

—¡No seas ridículo, Plagg! —respondió Adrien, haciéndose el desentendido ante esa y las interminables mofas que siguieron durante la noche.

Sin embargo, aunque Adrien no logró averiguar qué chico tenía enamorado a su amiga Marinette (por más vueltas que dio en la cama durante su desvelo por descubrirlo), de algo sí pudo estar seguro: Marinette era maravillosa; una chica por la que valdría toda la pena enamorarse. Y pensar en eso le puso la cara totalmente colorada.

No es como que alguno de los dos fuera traicionero al amor que profesaban sus corazones, pues al final de cuentas, Marinette era la enmascarada Ladybug y Adrien se escondía tras las orejas Chat Noir.

Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se las identidades y el amor fueran finalmente revelados. O viceversa.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Espero pronto brindar más entregas de esta pareja que me ha conquistado profundamente desde el comienzo. ¡No se despeguen!

¡Mucho cariño y bendiciones a todos!

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son la sal de mi pimienta._

—

—


End file.
